


Playdate

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: One Big Saiyan Family [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen, Half-Siblings, Multiple Relationships, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Saiyan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: Roughly one year after Tempt Me With Those Lips, Gohan pays a visit to Capsule Corp so Pan can play with her little friend and her uncle. Tracing the family tree hasn't gotten awkward atall.





	Playdate

Even with a solid two years to wrap his head around the idea, Gohan still couldn't help but stare a little as Vegeta answered the door with his one-year-old daughter on one hip and his nearly one-year-old son on the other. To make matters weirder, the little boy (whose first birthday was coming up in a matter of weeks) was Gohan's half-brother.  _Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta III - yep, that's a definite pattern there_.

Jostled back to reality by the two-year-old on his shoulders pulled his hair, the bespectacled demi-Saiyan had the decency to look chagrined at the pause. "Hey, uh - Mom and Bulma said today would be a good day for me to bring Pan over to play with her - uh, with the kids." Little Vege was Pan's uncle while his half-sister Bra was absolutely no relation to the dark-haired quarter-Saiyan. Honestly, Gohan was glad that his parents had found an arrangement that made them happy but trying to sort out what to call the under three crowd in relation to each other gave the gifted demi-Saiyan a headache.

Vegeta snorted derisively. "Well, the women aren't here. They went on a girls' weekend. Or maybe it was a couple's weekend. Either way." The prince paused, then sighed. "Come on in; Bra really likes Pan." Vege took strongly after his sire and namesake and was prone to try to push the girls - and even his much older brothers - around.

Gohan followed the older Saiyan into the complex, watching in bemusement as the Prince carried the pair of young toddlers like an expert. Reaching the playroom, Vegeta put down his children and turned to Gohan as he put Pan down as well. "Your father's pregnant again." There was a definite note of pride there.

It was a good thing that Gohan had already put down his daughter because he stumbled slightly taking in that bit of news. "Oh - really? Congratulations."

"He's unusually fertile. Most Saiyans aren't, particularly; there's a reason Trunks is over a decade older than Bra. But your father -"

"I really don't want to know about my father's fertility," Gohan cut in, pushing his glasses awkwardly up his nose. "Honestly, congratulations about the new baby. I'm really happy for you and dad and mom and Bulma and  _however_ the four of you have things worked out. I just hope the kids aren't confused by any of this when they're older."

Vegeta grunted, watching Bra and Pan play together while Vege banged wooden blocks into an ill-balanced tower. The young full-blooded Saiyan crowed with laughter when it collapsed, then started over again. Destructive little beastie.

"This isn't that strange a setup for Saiyans, you know. As far as Bra and Vegeta are concerned they're siblings, and they both know who their parents are. If you're worried about Pan, why not just say they're her cousins?"

Which was actually well thought out. Gohan huffed slightly, then nodded slowly. "I know I've had a while to wrap my head around this, but my parents - honestly, neither one of them seems like the type to do something like this.  _Especially_ Mom."

Vegeta laughed, arms crossed as he kept a watchful eye on the Saiyan cubs. "I have to admit that I was surprised when your mother got involved with Bulma. Your father, though ..." He broke off, side-eying Gohan in amusement. "If I even _started_ to tell you about your father -"

"Ah ah ah, I get it. Dad's apparently got some sort of buried kinky side."

He smirked. "Not buried anymore. Plus he's not into women. He loves your mother, but sexually -"

"Again, I  _really_ don't want to know." Gohan cleared his throat awkwardly, his face flaming. He was silent for a moment. "So, where is Dad? I know you said Mom and Bulma are off on a weekend together, but Dad?"

"Napping. After polishing off a quart and a half of strawberry ice cream."

Gohan snorted and shook his head; quantities aside, that sounded a  _lot_ like Videl when she was pregnant with Pan. "So how long until I have another brother or sister?"

"Six months. Probably a brother, given the chances of having a girl are only one in ten." Vege toddled up to his father then, tugging at the older Prince's pantleg demandingly. Picking up his full-blooded son, the Prince of All Saiyans propped him on his hip and bounced him casually. "This one's been especially demanding of both his daddies' attention since it got to the point that the new baby's ki can be sensed."

"Hah. He gets  _more_ demanding?"

Vegeta gave the younger man a deadpan glare. "Watch it, or I'll tell you more about your father than you  _ever_ wanted to know."

Gohan raised his hands in surrender. "All right, all right. I get it. Little Vegeta is perfect, although luckily he doesn't have you quite as wrapped around his finger as Bra does." He didn't  _mean_ to sound bitter, not at all, but Vege - and probably the new baby - got a lot more attention from Goku than Gohan and Goten ever had.

Silence, and then Vegeta spoke in a quiet, even voice. "It's not that your father loves Vegeta more than you and Goten - he just relates to him more. Your mother - hell, both the women - they did their best to make you boys as human as possible. Bulma's already trying to do the same thing with Bra. But with  _our_ children, Kakarot and I are both Saiyan, the children are Saiyan, and we can connect as Saiyans in a way that it's hard to do with you and the boys." He paused briefly. "Honestly, Gohan - when's the last time you and Kakarot connected with each other in a real, meaningful way?"

The answer was reluctant. "Cell."

"That's right, Cell. That's when you were at your most Saiyan. Hell, that sadistic little beast you turned into after your father died - you even made _me_ proud. That was pure unadulterated Saiyan rage. And you're ashamed of it."

"Pah - I'm not exactly proud of my anger issues!"

"They're only issues because you suppress them instead of embracing your emotions, taking hold of who you're are, and _being a Saiyan_!" Vegeta broke off and sighed, turning his attention to his fiercely growling baby. "That's a good, fierce boy, aren't you Vegeta. Gohan, you're an adult. It's up to you if you want to ignore your heritage. Just know that while your father loves you, he's going to keep having trouble relating to you if you insist on pretending to be human."

The silence stretched between them, broken by the sounds of playing children and the background noise of Trunks and Goten wandering past and chatting quietly.

"The woman wants to do done scans to see if you half-breeds inherited Saiyan reproductive capabilities." Ace subject change. Gohan choked on his tongue and everything.

"She wants to -  _what_?"

"Take medical scans. Of you and the boys, in a few days when she's back from the trip. She said she wants as much data as possible so that Trunks and Goten can be as informed as possible now that they're at that age. She probably should have done this a couple years ago but she kept saying they were too young, and she didn't want to bother you with a new baby to take care of. But the boys are  _definitely not_ too young, and Pan's two, and it's past time to see how much Saiyan physiology you inherited."

Silence again. Then, reluctantly - "All right. I'll swing back by in a few days. And I'll bring Pan; Videl and I should know what's going on."

They were saved from further conversation by Bra pulling one of Pan's pigtails, and Pan punching the blue-haired girl in the face.

* * *

 

It turned out that all three boys had inherited Saiyan anatomy, but Pan's was almost human with some unique twists. This meant Vegeta had a very blunt talk with the two teenage demi-Saiyans before going back to spoiling his two youngest children and pampering his pregnant lover.

The next time Gohan came over, he took the time to reach out to his father. Maybe with a little effort, their relationship could turn into something more solid.


End file.
